


Charmed

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, OT3, Other, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Kel and Raoul, Buri notices something amiss. She and Kel take steps to correct the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charm 1

  
I leaned back on the bed, this time content just to watch, when something caught my eye. “Kel,” I said, “where's your pregnancy charm?”

“What!?” exclaimed two voices, as two rather large, solidly muscled bodies attempted to come to a sudden halt in the act of – well, you know.

Kel disengaged herself and sat up, hand reaching for the slim silver chain that should have been around her neck, and finding nothing. She let loose a string of curses she must have learned from... me, come to think of it... and began to hunt for the missing item.

Raoul cast me a plaintive glance, but I just shrugged. Kel would find the charm in a minute, most likely, and it wouldn't hurt him to wait


	2. Charm 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one way to solve a problem.

  
“When did you stop wearing a charm?” Kel asked, tracing the shape of my collar bone with her fingertip.

“Not long after you were called away.”

“I didn't even notice. Buri, are you trying--?”

“Gods, no!” I glanced at Raoul, dozing on Kel's other side. “His nephew is the heir, we worked it all out. I'm not obligated.”

“Then why...”

“Charms go missing all the time. But look, I found something better.” I rolled over, showing her the intricate markings inked on my lower back. “It's henna. Out of sight, most of the time. Good for as long as the stain lasts.”

“Buri, that's genius!”


	3. Charm 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Buri and Alanna.

“I wanted to ask a favor, Alanna.”

“What is it?”

“Remember the henna powder you spelled for me, last month?”

“Yes...”

“Could you do another batch?”

“I suppose so. They're coming off already?”

“Not... exactly.”

“Then why..?”

“It's for... a friend.”

“Oh. I see. Does she need me to do the painting?”

“No. I think I can manage that.”

“I see. All right.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. But Buri?”

“Yes?”

“Henna and metal don't mix. Warn her to cover it well when she wears chainmail.”


	4. Ink 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buri works magic on Kel's skin. Literally.

  
Kel lay face down on the bed, an old sheet spread under her in case the ink spilled. “Hold still,” Buri said, but the feel of her hands made Kel want to do anything else. Buri's voice was gruff, as though she was nervous, and Kel wondered if they should have asked Alanna to do the painting after all.

For the magic to work, the intricate runes warding against pregnancy had to be drawn or tattooed at the back of a woman's waist. So Buri began, and Kel felt her touch – exciting, familiar, wonderful – through the brush, hands steady now that she was working toward a goal. Kel felt the lemon-scented paste settle into her skin with a sharp, cool tingle.

There was something else, too: something inside her that shifted, one aspect stretching as another possibility contracted, in response to the charm being worked on her surface. It was more than just the pulse of desire that went through her from the touch of Buri's hands alone. Magic and desire worked in her together, each heightening the other, until it was too much to bear.


	5. Ink 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buri tries to distract Kel, with mixed results.

“I can't,” Kel gasped, ready to leap up, regardless of the half-finished spell on her back.

“Stop.” Buri's voice had the weight of a command, and Kel's training took over. She froze where she was. “It's almost finished, Kel,” Buri continued. “Just a minute longer.” She resumed painting.

“Is it supposed to feel like this?” Kel fisted her hands in the sheet. “Am I supposed to so desperately want the person doing the painting? Or is it just because it's you?”

“Good, keep talking,” Buri encouraged. “Let me finish this. I didn't have sex with Alanna, if that's what worries you.”

“Uhhhn,” Kel moaned. “You're not helping.”


	6. Ink 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buri and Kel finish the project.

The fire of magic blazed ever hotter under Kel's skin, until she felt the very shape of the runes become a part of her. She felt that she was nothing more or less than the letters themselves – a prayer to the Black God – and there was no end to the spell, and no beginning, and then

Then there was a snap, a circle being closed, and she was lying face down in bed, with Buri kneeling beside her. “Finished.”

“Thank the gods!” Kel began to get up.

“Not so fast.” Buri pressed down on Kel's shoulders. “If you want this to last longer than two weeks, the ink has to stay on for at least an hour.”

Kel twisted her head until she could glare at Buri. “So what am I supposed to do until then?”

Buri looked at the naked woman in her bed, and smiled. “I can think of a few things.”


End file.
